1990 Hungarian Grand Prix
12 August |number = 494 |officialname = VI Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Mogyoród, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 3.968 |laps = 77 |distance = 305.536 |pole = Thierry Boutsen |polenation = BEL |poleteam = |poletime = 1:17.919 |fastestlap = 1:22.058 |fastestlapdriver = Riccardo Patrese |fastestlapnation = ITA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 63 |winner = Thierry Boutsen |winnernation = BEL |winnerteam = |second = Ayrton Senna |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Nelson Piquet |thirdnation = BRA-1968 |thirdteam = }} The VI Magyar Nagydíj, otherwise known as the 1990 Hungarian Grand Prix, was the tenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring in Mogyoród, Hungary, on the 12 August 1990.'Hungarian GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr478.html, (Accessed 20/04/2019) The race, which was the fifth to be held in Hungary for the World Championship, would see Thierry Boutsen secure victory for . Boutsen would start the race in fine form, sweeping to pole position ahead of teammate Riccardo Patrese. The two s were next, Gerhard Berger ahead of Championship leader Ayrton Senna, while Nigel Mansell shared row three with Jean Alesi's . At the start Boutsen led away from a fast starting Berger, while Mansell and Alesi both passed Senna at the first corner. Another strong starter was Andrea de Cesaris, who leapt past the two s and Alain Prost to grab seventh. The top four would soon pull away, leaving all the action around de Cesaris, who would be passed by Alessandro Nannini in the early stages, but fend off the attentions of Prost and Nelson Piquet. Senna, meanwhile, would pass Alesi on lap 21, only to suffer a puncture and pit, leaving him down in tenth and seemingly out of contention. de Cesaris' retirement on lap 23 would open the door for Prost to make progress, with the Frenchman latching onto the back of Nannini as the Italian passed Alesi. He would, however, soon find himself behind a charging Senna, who had just moved ahead of Alesi prior to the Frenchman's accident with Pierluigi Martini, with the Brazilian catching the lead group hand-over-fist in the second half of the race. Senna's charge would be aided by Berger's stop for fresh Goodyears, as well as a botched attempt by Mansell to pass Patrese, resulting in him falling back behind Nannini and Senna. Senna subsequently inherited third when Patrese stopped for fresh tyres, before a forceful move on Nannini saw the Brazilian climb to second, while Nannini's Benetton was flung into the gravel trap at the chicane. Into the closing stages and Berger tried to copy his teammate's move on Mansell, only to remove both himself and the Brit from the race. Senna, meanwhile, would latch onto the back of Boutsen with a lap to go, but ultimately found no way past the Belgian on the final tour. Boutsen hence claimed his third and final career victory ahead of the Championship leader, while Piquet inherited third after the late race chaos. As a result, Senna increased his lead over Prost in the Drivers Championship to ten points, 54 to 44, with Berger on 29 and Boutsen on 27. McLaren also increased their lead in the Constructors' Championship, with 83 points to Ferrari's 57, followed by Williams on 42 and Benetton on 35. Background Ayrton Senna moved back ahead of Alain Prost after securing his fourth victory of the campaign, establishing a narrow four point lead over his arch-rival. The Frenchman himself had, however, maintained his position as the Brazilian's biggest threat, with Gerhard Berger losing more ground in third. Behind him sat Thierry Boutsen and Nelson Piquet, with sixteen drivers on the scoreboard. In the Constructors Championship it had been a strong afternoon for , the Anglo-Japanese squad having re-established a healthy twenty point lead. were still their most likely challengers, but were a whole round behind in terms of points. Behind, swapped places with , claiming third in their latest round of leap-frog, while remained at the foot of the table. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Berger and Mansell were still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Alex Caffi started his 50th Grand Prix.'10. Hungary 1990', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1990/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 01/07/2019) * Claudio Langes entered his 10th race.'1990 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1990&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 01/07/2019) * Maiden pole position for Thierry Boutsen. * Boutsen secured his third and final victory. ** It was also Boutsen's fifteenth and final podium finish. * claimed their 44th win as a constructor. ** secured their 24th victory as an engine supplier. Standings Ayrton Senna had extended his Championship lead as a result of the Hungarian race, moving ten clear of arch-rival Alain Prost. Those two were now, realistically, the only significant pretenders to the crown, with fifteen points between Prost and third placed Gerhard Berger. Thierry Boutsen, two behind the Austrian after his first victory of the campaign, while Nelson Piquet completed the top five. The Constructors Championship was in an even more certain position, with holding a significant 26 point lead at the head of the hunt. were still in a secure second, fifteen ahead of , while had lost ground in fourth. were next ahead of , while were off the foot of the table for the first time since the Mexican Grand Prix. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1990 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix